Kiss The Girl
by Morine123
Summary: A songfic based off the song, Kiss The Girl from the movie, The Little Mermaid. Edward's thoughts on Bella and his feelings towards her one day in Biology, kind of angsty, but also kind of fluffy being that we know how the story ends. BxE.


**One-shot songfic time! Woohoo! Okay, so this was supposed to be really light and slightly comical, but it ended up being sort of angsty, I have no idea why this keeps happening to me. (Sigh), well whatever. So this song is obviously Kiss The Girl from the movie, The Little Mermaid (fantastic movie, I highly suggest it). This idea has been nagging me for quite some time now, and I finally acted on it, so yay to that! **

**I don't own Twilight or The Little Mermaid, though both Edward and Price Eric are pretty darn awesome. So anyways, on with the story! I hope that you all enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Kiss The Girl

Two weeks had gone by and Edward had realized that he was hopelessly in love with the strange Bella Swan. He of course found himself being able to act on his actions. First there was the idea of her getting too close…he could kill her easily. She took a step too far and she was automatically considered lunch. Various pictures ran through his mind the past week…him and her lying in his meadow watching the sun go down. And some were very simple, just them two talking. He sighed as he got his notebooks together and headed towards the science room.

It only took him a few seconds to realize that she wasn't there yet. He had heard her talking to Mike Newton, one of her other admirers, (she seemed to have quite a lot of them). He quickly walked over to his desk and got out his notebook, ready to "take notes" on the movie they were watching today in class. The teacher was out, which meant some random old lady coming in, turning on a movie, and then dozing off into her own personal nap time.

He looked out to the crisp spring day, it was foggy outside, as it always was in Forks. He looked down on his desk as he noticed for the first time something carved in the desk. It was a simple heart, a poorly carved heart at that. But it still seemed romantic nonetheless. Edward scratched at it lightly as he sighed.

Sure, he had gone through a lot of pain through his life, losing his parents, the change, realizing that killing all of those people was wrong. But nothing hurt more than having the one you love so close…but you not being able to do anything about it. He wanted to, he wanted to just talk to her, have a few conversations with her, befriend her at least. But he promised himself that he wouldn't act on these foolish emotions, he would do what he could to protect her, keep her from any means of harm.

Out the window he could only see the parking lot as well as mile and miles of trees, he hadn't been running in a while, or hunting for that matter. He had been spending his nights watching Bella sleep…as creepy as it may sound he didn't do it as such a peeping tom would, he just wanted to see his heart at it's most peaceful time.

For the past 90 years he had been looking for any means of escape, thoughts of suicide once even went through his head, but he brushed those thoughts away quickly as he saw how much his family cared for him. He even spent a year alone, just himself, thinking that it would somehow, some way numb the pain.

And then, and then he met Bella, and after his thoughts of killing and drinking subsided, he realized that he didn't just want her blood, he wanted her. He wanted to let her into his life, or his ideal life at least. But in his ideal life he was still alive. He found his own escape through hers at night. Watching her sleep, dream. Occasionally speak of his name.

He smiled at the memories as he tapped nervously at his desk. He stole a quick glance at the clock, only a few more seconds until the bell would ring and the class would start. Usually Bella was in class by then, maybe Mike was holding them up? Maybe he needed to…tie his shoe?

Edward shook his head as he tried not to think of it. Never in all of his years had he thought he would ever actually be jealous of Mike Newton, that was one boy that he could never find himself to envy. But now? Now it was like Mike was living in a paradise compared to him. He saw them talking sometimes, Bella's mind seemed to be elsewhere but she was still listening and responding to him. Sometimes he even saw him mess up her hair or nudge her in the shoulder (playfully of course). But these little…teenage moved were something that he never was able to have, and he could never do anything like that with Bella. Mike got to talk with Bella, get to know her up close while Edward had to admire her from afar. How twisted could the world get?

Edward's thoughts froze when that familiar smell and welcoming silence filled his air. He turned his head towards the door. Mike followed Bella, thinking not such pleasant thoughts, as always. Bella was completely ignorant of the teenage, hormonal thoughts going through his mind, she just stepped to the side as Mike makes his way to his lap table, high fiving two guys on the way there. Before she made her way over to her desk her eyes meet those of Edward for a brief second, but she looks away and blushes. Edward can't help but smile inwardly, he loves it when she blushes.

She makes her way over to her desk, tripping only once. She sets her books off to the side as she sits down next to Edward without saying a word. Edward's slight smile at seeing her face up close soon turns to a frown as he realizes how rude he's been lately. He sighs, it's for the best.

Bella moves her hair so that it's covering her face, Edward sighs and looks down at that simple heart yet again. He finally makes up his mind that he's going to talk to her, apologize for the way he's been acting lately. He's about to say something when the teacher (old lady) turns off the lights and turns the film on random animals in the rain forest on. He slumps back into his chair as he stares at the beautiful girl just to the right of him, letting his mind wander.

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

Edward sighed as he realizes that he's probably never going to get the chance. At over 100 years old he has only been kissed by a few girls, none of these kisses being on the lips. Only on the cheek or forehead, never a proper kiss. And after knowing of Bella, he made his mind up that he never wanted to kiss another girl in his entire life, or non-life for that matter.

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Edward shook the thought far away from his mind, an angel could never love a monster such as himself. His feelings for her go unnoticed by her, she could never want him.

_Sing with me now _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the girl _

He hung his head in shame as he knew that he could never make a move for her, she deserved better. And he had no way to know if she wanted him. If a girl was flirting with him, or interested in him in any way shape or form, he could tell from his ability. But he couldn't read Bella's mind. It was a locked door, and he wanted to find the key so badly. If she showed feelings for him, perhaps it could be different. Perhaps he would be able to at least talk to her, or be braver. Be able to get close without killing her.

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl _

He thought for a moment, he could always just tuck that wall of hair behind her ear. He would do it lightly, and carefully of course. And she would turn her head, her big brown eyes staring deep into his amber, now almost black ones. He would smile kindly at her, and she might just smile back. A blush would appear on her cheeks as it always did as he leaned into her. She would meet him halfway, and the kiss would be sweet, short, and chaste, but sweet nonetheless. Nobody would see, they were in the back of the classroom and half of the class (including the substitute) was dozing off into a little nap as if it were the second grade.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

He looked back down at the heart, he could never do that. Surely he would lose control and probably bite her, and if he killed her he would never be able to forgive himself. He was in love with her, and killing her would be like killing himself. He would never take another living thing's life, he promised himself that. And he couldn't bear to hurt her.

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Edward decided that he would man up and just talk to her, didn't have to get too close, but maybe just walk her to her locker, or something along the lines of that. But before he was able to get the chance, the lights turned on causing Bella to squint and rub her eyes. Edward wasn't affected by the light change at all. The bell rang not but a second later and Bella quickly carried her books and fled out the classroom. Edward sighed hoping that things would get easier for himself.

* * *

**See what I mean? It had a lot of potential for it to be really light, but no, I had to make it all sad and angsty. But...we all know what happens anyways. Eventually he DOES kiss her...oh if you didn't know that, then you're probably in the wrong category! **

**I would LOVE to know what you guys thought of this, constructive criticism is always welcomed! Reviews are also completely welcomed, they make me smile :). **

**- Morine **


End file.
